1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to processing data from multiple sources.
2. Background
Systems receiving input from multiple sources must combine the incoming data to make use of the data. For example, autonomously guided missiles may have multiple sensors that detect the target, such as infrared sensors, laser receivers, and radar sensors. The missile guidance system must analyze the data from each of the sensors to identify and track the proper target. Conventional techniques for fusing data from multiple sensors, however, require significant processing power and bandwidth.
Most systems using multiple sensors use a form of data fusion to analyze the incoming data. Data fusion systems typically employ either central level fusion or sensor level fusion. In central level fusion, multiple sensors send observations for combination and construction of centralized tracks by a central fusion processor. Sensor level fusion, on the other hand, forms tracks for each sensor, which are then sent to the fusion processor for combination. Both approaches, however, require high throughput and bandwidth to accommodate the large number of detections and tracks that need to be processed and passed from the local sensors to the central fusion processor. Further, the central level fusion approach is sensitive to single sensor failures and countermeasures.